It is standard to mount a hand shower on a vertical wall-mounted rod for stationary use of the hand shower. Normally a releasable clamp is provided for moving the hand shower up and down on the rod to adjust its vertical position.
German utility model 6,922,086 published 26 Feb. 1970 describes such an arrangement where the rod is tubular and is formed at each end with an L-section notch. Two brackets each have a seat in which the respective rod end is engageable with a pin projecting radially into the seats. Thus the rod end can be slipped axially into the seat of each bracket, with the pin sliding along the axial leg of the L-section notch, and then the rod can be turned to slide the pin along the angularly extending notch leg thereby locking the brackets axially to the respective rod ends. If the rod is twisted before the brackets are fixed to the wall, the rod can become detached from the brackets. Furthermore the mounting screws for the brackets remain visible and the system is clumsy to handle as it is being installed.
In German patent 2,844,191 filed 11 Oct. 1978 by M. Pawelzik et al the brackets are set up to for a tight snap fit with the respective rod ends. This system is fairly simple, but still leaves the bracket-mounting screws exposed. Furthermore the assembly is not held together solidly enough that it can be subjected to rough handling prior to installation.